


Sommerfluchten

by eurydike



Category: Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken | Love in Thoughts (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Günthers Erinnerungen an die glücklichsten Momente in seinem viel zu kurzen Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommerfluchten

** Sommerfluchten **

_Vielleicht stimmt es, dass Menschen nur einmal in ihrem Leben wirklich glücklich sind. Nur einmal._   
_Und dann werden sie dafür bestraft. Für den Rest ihres Lebens._   
_Die Strafe ist, dass sie diesen einen Moment nie vergessen können._

(© August Diehl als Günther Scheller in „Was nützt die Liebe in Gedanken“)

**Flirrend Kirschschwarz**

Unsere Fluchten waren die schönsten. Die unbeschwerten Stunden oben in Marlow. Besonders im Sommer, wenn die Luft flirrte, die Mücken um uns herum surrten, das Gras so trocken war, dass es stäubte, und die Tage nicht anders als mit trägem Nichtstun auf der Veranda oder mit einem erfrischenden Bad im See auszuhalten waren.

Nur wir beide.  
Das Haus für uns allein.  
Keine Hilde, mit der ich dich teilen musste.

Hätte ich Paul damals schon gekannt, wären die Erkenntnisse, die seine Ideen in mir haben wachsen lassen, schon damals gesprossen, dann, ja dann gäbe es mich jetzt schon nicht mehr, denn während unserer Fluchten war ich glücklich, Hans.

Im Licht der späten Nachmittage leuchtest du, strahlst du so sehr, dass ich die Augen zukneifen muss, um dich zu sehen. Dein rotblondes, von der Sonne gebleichtes Haar liegt auf deinem Kopf wie ein Kupferhelm. Trotz deiner Jugend und deiner nachlässigen Haltung hast du etwas ungemein Stattliches. Wie sehe ich für dich aus in diesen Momenten? Auch wie ein ätherisches Wesen, unfassbar, ungreifbar?

Manchmal beschleicht mich die jähe Angst, dass ich bloß ein Mittler bin, Hildes lästiger Bruder, mit dem du dich aus purer Berechnung abgibst. Aber diese Angst kommt nur am frühen Morgen, in den zähen Stunden zwischen der tiefsten Stunde der Nacht und dem Morgengrauen, als hätten die Zweifel säenden Geister nur dann Macht über mich, als wäre ich meiner eigenen Unsicherheit dann am hilflosesten ausgeliefert.

Wenn du aber in diesem strahlenden Licht vor mir sitzt, lassen die Geister von uns ab, halten Abstand und beobachten neidisch unser Glück aus dem Verborgenen. Mir graut davor, dass sie bald wieder über mich herfallen, aber das soll uns jetzt noch nicht kümmern.

Von deiner Hand baumeln überreife, schwarze Kirschen direkt vor meinen Augen, ihr Duft steigt mir betörend in die Nase und lässt mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Du bist auch in solchen Situationen ein kleiner Fiesling und ziehst die dargebotene Herrlichkeit mehrmals weg, bevor ich ihrer habhaft werde. Als ich die süßen Früchte dann aber genüsslich zerkaue, ist die Freude über diesen köstlichen Geschmack so groß, dass ich dir für deine Spielchen nicht böse sein kann. Kann ich dir überhaupt jemals böse sein?

Ein schelmisches Grinsen spielt auf deinem Gesicht und deine hellen Augen fixieren erwartungsvoll meine Lippen, über die ich gerade wischen will, bevor ich es mir dann doch anders überlege. Du sollst auch etwas von der Köstlichkeit abbekommen.

Kühn lehne ich mich vor, vermutlich im selben Moment wie du, und unsere Lippen treffen sich etwas roher, als ich es geplant hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich hast du es ohnehin so gesteuert, schließlich bist du derjenige, der den Schmerz mag, den körperlichen Schmerz. Mir wäre es ab und zu etwas sanfter lieber, aber ich habe Angst, dich ganz an Hilde zu verlieren, wenn ich dir nicht das gebe, was du willst.

Ein ganz leichter Eisengeschmack gesellt sich zu der fruchtigen Süße, aber deinem schneller werdenden Atem entnehme ich, dass dir das gefällt, also soll es auch mir recht sein. Ob es dein oder mein Blut ist, sei dahingestellt. Vielleicht haben wir uns bei dem Zusammenprall unser Münder beide verletzt. Fair wäre es.

Deine feuchten, schwieligen Hände reiben über meine Unterarme, die jetzt im Sommer leicht gebräunt sind, so dass sich die feinen, blonden Härchen abheben und man nur allzu gut sehen kann, dass auch mein Körper auf den Kuss reagiert.

Voller Wonne seufze ich, schließe die Augen und gebe mich ganz diesem innigen Beisammensein mit dir hin. Warum kann es nicht immer so sein? Nur wir beide, und der Rest der Welt kann warten. Ein lauer Wind kommt auf und kitzelt sacht unsere nun noch viel verschwitzteren Körper. Langsam mache ich die Augen wieder auf und sehe direkt in deine. Sie sind hungrig auf mehr und glänzen so lüstern, dass mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken läuft. Hier und jetzt willst du nur mich, projizierst du all dein Verlangen auf meine Person. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es so ist. Ich will nicht verglichen werden und ein Ersatz sein für jemand anderen, am allerwenigsten für Hilde.

Als die Luft knapp wird, lasse ich unwillig von dir ab und fahre mit der Zunge über meine geschwollenen Lippen. Du schmeckst gut, wie immer. Wie schmecke ich für dich? Schmecke ich dir auch? Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte mich einmal, nur einmal mit deinen Augen sehen. Mich schmecken und riechen, wie du mich wahrnimmst.

Du streckst deinen Arm nach der Weinflasche aus, die zusammen mit zwei Gläsern auf dem Tisch steht, und schenkst großzügig ein. Der Wein wird zu warm sein, nachdem er zu lange schon hier draußen gestanden hat, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Der Alkohol wird seinen Dienst ohnehin tun, so vermutlich noch viel schneller und intensiver, als er es normalerweise täte.

„Das nächste Mal bringe ich Absinth mit“, kündigst du mit einem seligen Lächeln an, und mein Herz tut einen erwartungsvollen Sprung. Die grüne Fee. So gefährlich und verboten, dass wir gar nicht anders können, als uns nach ihr zu verzehren.

Bevor du mir die Kirschen kredenzt hast, wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir zum See gehen wollen, aber das verschieben wir nun besser auf später. Hier mit dir schweißüberströmt zu sitzen ist im Moment das Schönste, was ich mir vorstellen kann.

Wir prosten einander zu, die Gläser klirren so verträumt und glockenhell, dass ich mich frage, ob dieser schöne Klang wohl Elfenmusik nahe kommt. Natürlich habe ich Elfen noch nie beim Musizieren zuhören können, aber man macht sich halt so seine Vorstellungen. Ganz besonders in den langen Nächten, in denen wir hier im Garten unsere Sommerfeste feiern. Da kommt einem tatsächlich der Verdacht, dass Elfen und andere magische Wesen in den Büschen und Bäumen und auf der Wiese im Versteckten ihre ganz eigenen Feste feiern, dazu angeregt von unserer ausgelassenen Freude.

Der Wein ist tatsächlich zu warm und brennt in meiner Kehle, aber ich trage es mit Fassung und Stolz und schlucke die Gülle tapfer runter. Ich will die Stimmung nicht kaputt machen. Ich will einfach nur weiterhin mit dir hier sitzen, unsere Finger ineinander verkeilt, streichelnd, und dich ansehen und mich darauf freuen, was später folgen mag, folgen wird. Dein Blick ist jetzt so unverhohlen lüstern, dass er ein Versprechen auf mehr darstellt. Und ich halte diesem Blick stand ohne zu blinzeln, mit erhobenem Kopf. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich jetzt und später voll und ganz für dich da bin, dass ich dich will, dass ich uns zusammen will.

Der Wind spielt dreist mit deinem Hemd, das dir sachte um deinen schlanken und doch muskulösen Oberkörper flattert, und mir wird bewusst, dass das himmlische Kind das gleiche Spiel auch mit meinem offenen Hemd treibt. Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen warm werden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob daran der Wein die Schuld trägt oder ob meine Fantasien, die sich selbstständig machen, dafür verantwortlich sind.

Einerlei. Mit einem großen Schluck trinkst du deinen Wein aus und ich tue es dir gleich und muss mich zwingen, die herrlichen Kirschen nicht gleich wieder auszuspucken. Vermutlich habe ich dieses Mal meine stoische Haltung nicht wahren können, du grinst mitfühlend.

„Der nächste wird besser sein, der ist gekühlt“, versicherst du uns beiden im Wissen, dass im großen Keller meines Vaters noch viele Flaschen darauf warten, von uns geöffnet zu werden. Ich nicke dankbar und lächle tapfer. Es ist ja geschafft, und der Alkohol geht so schnell ins Blut, dass jetzt alles nur noch schön und licht und herrlich ist.

Mit einem Lächeln, von dem ich hoffe, dass es etwas Freches, Spitzbübisches hat, neige ich mich zu dir vor, doch anstatt dich wieder zu küssen, nähere ich meinen Mund deinem Ohr und flüstere: „Der Ruf des Sees wird fast unerträglich laut, findest du nicht?“

Dein Lachen danach war so glücklich und rein, dass dies wohl tatsächlich einer der glücklichsten Momente in meinem Leben war. Aber gut, hatte ich da Paul noch nicht gekannt und noch etwas länger gelebt. Vieles, was noch folgte, hätte ich nicht missen wollen.

Weitere Fluchten dürften folgen.


End file.
